


Unraveled at the Seams

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There really is no summary aside from this fic containing a copious amount of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unraveled at the Seams

They're lying on their sides on the sofa in James's apartment, James’s back pressed against the sofa, Logan's back flush against his chest. James has his arm draped loosely over Logan's waist, Logan's hand resting on top of James's. Logan's eyes are closed, though James knows he's not asleep, can tell by the way he's biting on his bottom lip.

James and Logan are both dressed in basketball shorts, but James is wearing his usual black wifebeater and Logan is wearing a gray t-shirt.

James lifts his head from where it's resting on the pillow below his and Logan's head, placing a chaste kiss to the back of Logan's neck before trailing his lips to Logan's ear, flicking his tongue against the shell before pulling the lobe between his teeth.

"James, what're you doing?" Logan asks, a little breathless.

James doesn't answer, his mouth preoccupied by nipping at Logan's jaw. Logan turns in James's hold and James immediately captures his lips, his tongue darting into Logan's mouth. He licks at the smooth surface of Logan's teeth, and then slides it against Logan's. Logan gasps into James's mouth, recovering quickly and flicking his tongue against James's.

James trails his hand down Logan's stomach, fingers brushing the waistline of his shorts. His hand stays above the fabric but moves lower, his palm resting against Logan's quickly hardening cock. Logan bucks into the touch, urging James to just do something, anything. James laughs breathily against Logan's lips and starts palming him through his shorts, his fingers cupping Logan's balls as his palm presses firmly against Logan's shaft.

James removes his hand causing Logan to groan at the loss of friction. He pushes Logan's shirt up to his neck and leans down, his tongue flicking out against Logan's nipple. He wraps his lips around the nub and sucks hard before pulling off, pinching it between his teeth before releasing it.

Logan's hands are roaming across the chiseled expanse of James's abdomen, toying with the hem of James's shirt. James allows Logan to pull off his shirt and throw it to the floor. When his shirt is discarded, James pulls off Logan's shirt and tosses it behind him. He quickly moves his hands to the waistband of Logan's shorts, pulling them down his legs and letting them fall away. 

Once Logan’s shorts are kicked to the floor, James leans over Logan and presses their lips together sloppily. He allows Logan to control the kiss and it’s sweet and simple, just the slick slide of their lips moving together. James pulls away and trails his lips to Logan’s neck, Logan turning his head and baring the side of his throat for James. James peppers a trail of kisses along the underside of Logan’s jaw, working his way down Logan’s throat to his chest. He lays a trail of kisses down Logan's chest and stomach, stopping to twirl his tongue around Logan's bellybutton before continuing on, pressing a feather-light kiss to the trail of fine hair below his navel.

James sucks at the tip of Logan's dick through the flimsy material of his boxers. Logan's head is thrown back against the pillow, his hands tangled in James’s hair. James mouths at Logan’s cock, his lips working over the clothed shaft. James removes his lips, his hand taking their place. He rubs his hand from base to tip and up to the waistband, tugging it down enough to reveal Logan’s leaking dick lying against his lower abdomen. He licks a broad strip along the underside before wrapping his hand around the base and taking Logan into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the crown, flicking it against the ridge. He pulls off and wraps his hand around the tip, repeatedly flicking his wrist as Logan pulls him up by the neck to press their lips together.

Logan has a thing for James’s lips. He wants them everywhere; wrapped around his dick, against his neck, kissing down his chest, pressed to his own, all at the same time even though he knows it’s impossible.

James returns his mouth to Logan’s cock, his tongue licking obscenely at the tip. He manages to slide Logan’s boxers completely off without removing his mouth from where it’s wrapped around Logan’s dick. He throws them to the floor and skims his fingertips along the sensitive skin behind Logan’s balls as he takes Logan down to the base, tongue licking against the throbbing vein. He builds up a rhythm with his mouth which his hand soon joins, stroking the length of Logan’s shaft while he sucks hard at the tip.

“Nnngh, fuck. M’so close,” Logan gasps, his face scrunched up in pleasure.

James parts his lips and pulls back just a bit as he strokes him from base to tip, his grip firm and quick. Logan’s hips are rising off the sofa in response, his head thrown back against the pillow as a broken string of syllables fall from his lips. He comes in thick spurts against James’s lips, chin, fist, and his own stomach. James strokes him through it, tongue lapping at the head. Logan begins jerking away from the touch, signaling for James to release his grip. James gives one final flick of his tongue to the tip before scooting away and leaning back against the opposite armrest of the loveseat.

Logan slowly recovers from his orgasm and crawls on top of James, bending his head slightly and crushing their lips together. James’s lips are slightly sticky from the small amounts of come he neglected to lick away, and if it wasn’t such a turn on that Logan could taste himself on James’s lips, he’d be slightly offended. He slips his tongue between James’s parted lips, lapping at every crevice he can reach. The taste of himself on James’s tongue has his cock already stirring. He tugs James’s bottom lip between his teeth, nipping lightly before releasing it.

Logan sits back on his legs, his hand trailing down James’s chest and abdomen to the ever present bulge in his shorts. He teasingly runs his fingers along the length earning a breathy gasp from James. Not wanting to be too much of a tease, Logan quickly grabs the waistband of James’s shorts and boxer briefs and tugs them down his legs, throwing them to the floor with the rest of their discarded clothing.

The tip of James’s cock is shiny with precome oozing from the slit, and the sight makes Logan’s mouth water. He wastes no time and leans down, wrapping his lips around James’s erection and lapping up the copious amount of precome. He quickly sets a pace, bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and creating the perfect amount of suction every time he bobs up. Logan pulls off with an audible pop, a string of saliva hanging from his bottom lip. 

After licking it away, he pulls James’s into sitting position. He rises off the sofa and turns so his back is facing James. He starts lowering himself but is stopped by James pressing a hand to his back.

“Logan, you’re not-,” James starts, interrupted by Logan turning and glaring at him.

“Don’t care. Need you now,” Logan says, his voice urgent and laced with want.

James can’t help but moan at Logan’s words. He spits into his palm and quickly slicks up his dick, though he knows it won’t be enough. He holds his erection steady as Logan lowers himself, grunting in what James assumes is discomfort as the head of his cock slowly slips inside Logan’s unprepared hole.

Logan slides down slowly, the stretch and burn slightly uncomfortable, but still manageable. When he feels James fully buried inside, he stills his movements and leans back against James’s chest, allowing himself to relax at the large intrusion. After a few moments he feels comfortable enough to start moving. He starts slow, rocking his hips back and forth in a gentle motion. James feels so perfect inside of him, cock rubbing against his prostate with every movement of his hips.

It’s not long before they both decide it’s not enough. James’s hands move to Logan’s hips, gripping them tightly as Logan lifts himself off James’s cock before sliding back down. James is already so close, the feel of Logan tight and hot around him pushing him that much closer to the edge. Logan’s sliding up and down James’s cock at a steady tempo, James meeting him halfway and thrusting up into the tight heat. Logan rotates his hips just so and that’s it; James is coming hard, thrusting harshly into Logan, his fingers digging into Logan’s hips.

Logan slowly climbs off of James, a slight twinge in his backside already present. He grabs James loosely by the arm and maneuvers him into the position he wants. James goes with it easily, sated from his orgasm and pliant under Logan’s direction. Logan moves him so that he’s lying on his stomach on the sofa, one leg hanging off the edge. Logan situates himself behind James, hovering over him as he peppers light kisses down the expanse of James’s back. He stops just above the curve of James’s ass and licks a thick stripe up James’s spine, stopping at the nape of his neck and sucking at the salty skin.

Logan moves down James’s body, his lips ghosting over the skin. He spreads James’s cheeks, his hands kneading the mounds of flesh as his tongue slips out and laps across James’s hole.

“Oh, fuck. Do that again,” James whines, voice deep with arousal.

Logan is happy to oblige, flattening his tongue and licking across the puckered skin. He continues lapping at James’s hole for a few moments before stiffening his tongue and pressing it into the tight ring of muscle.

James’s hips jerk at the sensation, his hands fisted tightly into the pillow. He pushes back against Logan’s prodding tongue, wanting everything Logan is giving him.

Logan withdraws his tongue and slides a finger in in its place. He licks around his finger as he slowly thrusts it in and out. He quickly adds a second digit, spreading them apart slightly inside of James and licking between them. When he feels James is prepared well enough, he removes his tongue and fingers and sits back, spitting into the palm of his hand and rubbing it along his leaking cock. He rises to his knees, one hand braced on the sofa, the other holding his erection. He swipes his dick over James’s hole teasingly before slowly sliding in, feeling James tighten around him. When he’s buried to the hilt, he pauses and let’s James relax before he pulls back and slowly thrusts forward.

James is eager, pushing back onto Logan’s cock. Logan takes it as his cue and works his hips faster, pulling back and thrusting forward hard. James is keening into the pillow, his grip white-knuckled. He’s hard, so hard, has been since Logan started rimming him. He feels like a teenager all over again, getting hard at the drop of a hat; it’s the effect Logan has on him.

Logan pulls out of James, deciding he wants, needs, to see James’s face when he comes. It’s a sight he’ll never grow tired of: James pink-cheeked, hair plastered to his forehead, eyes half-lidded, lips slightly parted.

He climbs off the sofa, grabbing James by the wrist and maneuvering him once more. He turns him so he’s on his back, one leg bent and braced against the back of the sofa while the other is planted on the floor. It’s the perfect position. He climbs back onto the sofa, placing himself between James’s spread legs. He slides back into James with ease and picks up where he left off, hips thrusting fast and hard. He leans down and James meets him halfway, pressing their lips together. They’re merely gasping into each other’s mouths as Logan continues thrusting into James.

Logan pulls away, throwing his head back as his thrusts become sloppy and erratic. James wraps a hand around his cock and starts jerking himself quickly, thumb rubbing across the head. Logan pulls out of James resulting in James groaning at the loss. Logan ignores it as he wraps a hand around his dick, barely managing a few quick strokes before he’s coming in hot spurts across James’s balls, cock, and fist.

Watching Logan come apart is enough to send James over the edge, toppling headfirst into another orgasm. His hand is covered in his and Logan’s come and he can’t resist bringing his hand to his mouth and licking it clean.

“Jesus,” Logan gasps out as he watches James.

James pulls Logan down and kisses him sweetly, his clean hand wrapping around the back of Logan’s neck. 

Logan loves these moments, the moments after sex when they’re both coming down from euphoric bliss. Everything is sensual and slow, no other reason behind it except for how insanely in love they are. He wouldn’t trade these moments for anything.


End file.
